Une première fois inoubliable
by lilicat
Summary: La première fois, c'est rarement très réussi. Surtout quand on a 15 ans. Cependant cela peut être inoubliable! Cana et Grey peuvent en témoigner.


**Note: Rien n'est à moi, sauf l'idée.  
**

**ATTENTION: cette histoire évoque une relation sexuelle entre un homme et une femme. Mais ce n'est PAS UN LEMON.  
**

**Une première fois inoubliable.**

_Cette histoire se passe après l'arc de l'île tenrô._

.

Ce jour là, Fairy Tail respire le doux parfum de la tranquillité. Pas de guerre en vue, des missions simples, les mages en profitent pour passer un peu de bon temps.

Attablés autour d'une table Macao et Wakaba discutent de choses et d'autres. Savoir comment et pourquoi le sujet de la conversation a dévié sur la vie sexuelle des différents mages présents, est sans importance. La question que se posent actuellement les deux compères est la suivante: Grey est-il encore puceau?

Débute alors un débat enflammé pour savoir si oui ou non, et si oui avec qui et quand.

C'est Cana, assise non loin d'eux avec Gildarts, qui clos le débat:

-Bien sûr que non il n'est plus puceau. Il a perdu sa virginité à 15 ans.

- Et comment tu sais ça toi?

- C'est évident, répond Gildarts, ils sont amis depuis longtemps, il s'est confié à elle.

- Tu n'y est pas du tout. C'est parce que nous l'avons perdu ensemble, notre virginité.

- QUOI!

Cette triple exclamation (petit rappel: Macao, Wakaba et Gildarts) est suivie d'un silence surpris dans la guilde.

-GREY!

l'interpellé, ayant un mauvais pressentiment, se tasse sur son banc et tente de disparaître sous la table. En vain. Gildarts l'attrape par le col et le secoue comme un prunier en hurlant:

-TU AS OSE COUCHE AVEC MA FILLE! TU LUI AS PRIS SON INNOCENCE!

- El...mi...co...te.

- Quoi? Si tu as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, dis-le clairement!

- GILDARTS! Laches Grey!

- Mais Cana...  
- Mais rien du tout! Tu n'as rien à dire sur le sujet! Je ne serai pas ta fille ça t'amuserais, et comment veux-tu qu'il parle distinctement si tu le secoue comme ça?

Piteux, Gildarts repose sa victime au sol. Tout le monde regarde en silence les protagonistes de ce mini-drame, puis Mirajane pose la question qui déclenche l'avalanche:

-Vous avez couché ensemble?

- Mais depuis quand vous êtes ensemble? ( Lucy)

- Vous aviez bu?(Fried)

- C'était quand?( Levy)

- C'était bien? (Evergreen)

- Vous vous êtes protégés?(Erza)

- Ils s'aimmmmmment!(Happy)

- Vous l'avez vraiment fait? ( Gadjeel)

- Grey-sama, c'est un mensonge n'est-ce-pas? (Juvia)

- Ca c'est un homme! (Elfman)

- Je croyais que tu étais avec Juvia? ( Lisanna)

- Vous allez vous marier? ( Al et Bisca)

- J'ai faim!( Natsu).

- SILENCE! ( Macao)

...

-Bien. Grey qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense?

- Heu...elle a pris la mienne et elle était consentante?

- Ce point éclairci, maintenant passons au plus important: c'était bien?

-Une première fois, entre deux novices, ça ne devait pas être extraordinaire, déclare Evergreen.

Devant les sourires moqueurs et les regards curieux de leurs camarades, Cana et Grey échangent un regard las, soupirent, et Cana se lance:

-Alors, oui on a couché ensemble; non on ne sort pas ensemble, ni avant, ni maintenant; non on n'avait pas bu; c'était il y 3 ans, enfin 10 ans...

- On avait 15 ans; oui on s'est protégé; non on n'est pas amoureux; non ce n'est pas un mensonge; non je ne suis pas avec Juvia, je suis célibataire; non on ne va pas se marié et Natsu si t'as faim, mange!

- Mais alors pourquoi ? S'étonne Mirajane. Si ce n'est pas par amour...

- Pfff, puisque vous voulez tout savoir, en fait on était curieux. On s'entend bien et on était aussi inexpérimenté l'un que l'autre donc voilà

- On s'est dit que c'était une bonne idée.

- Tu as quand même couché avec ma fille!

- Ecoute Gildarts, t'aurais préféré que ce soit un salop qui ne m'aurai pas respecté et m'aurai largué comme une merde le lendemain?

- Non, mais...

- Mais rien du tout, Grey a été un parfait gentleman, et cela n'a rien changé à notre amitié.

Evergreen s'avance, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, regarde Cana puis Grey, et demande:

-Alors, c'était comment?

Le duo échange un regard puis...éclate de rire! Les machoires de l'assitance dégringolent!

Le fou rire du tandem dure bien 10 minutes, minutes durant lesquelles des centaines de points d'interrogations apparaissent au dessus des têtes leur auditoire.

-C'était...articule difficilement Cana...

-Mémorable...

- Inoubliable...

-Catastrophique, s'exclament en riant les deux amis.

Après s'être repris, plus ou moins difficilement, ils décident d'un commun accord de donner quelques explications succinctes à leurs amis un peu trop curieux.

-En fait, tout est parti d'un article dans un magazine.

- Dans l'article, ils expliquaient, photos à l'appui, les différentes choses à faire pour être sur d'atteindre l'orgasme.

- On s'était déjà embrassé par curiosité, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait bien faire ça aussi.

- Surtout que dans l'article, ils disaient bien que le plaisir était assuré.

- C'est de là que c'est parti. Sauf qu'il y a eu quelques complications...

- L'enfilage du préservatif ! Un grand moment!

- Le premier était trop grand, le second trop petit,

-J'ai frôlé la castration! Le troisième était à la bonne taille, mais il s'est déchiré...

- Heureusement on avait prévu un stock! Et plusieurs tailles! Le dégrafage du soutien-gorge fut laborieux.

- Une torture! Elle a du se retourner pour que j'y arrive, et même comme ça j'ai pas réussi...

- Au final je l'ai fait moi-même. L'avantage c'est que Grey est un expert pour se déshabiller vite!

- Les préliminaires...Disons pour faire court que Cana est très chatouilleuse...

- Et Grey n'est pas mieux! Le porté « sensuel » c'est fini au sol...

- C'est toi qui voulait essayer que je te porte jusqu'au lit!

- Et c'est toi qui t'es retrouvé à genoux au bout de trois pas!

- Je me suis pas foulé la cheville en glissant sur une capote, MOI!

- J'ai mal au cul rien que d'y repenser!

-Et aprés? Demande levy

-Levy! s'écrie Lucy

- Quoi? Je m'intéresse c'est tout!

- Après je me suis essayée à la fellation...

- J'ai eu la marque de ses dents pendant une semaine!

- OUTCH! Ce cri du coeur vient de tout les hommes présents, qui portent simultanément les mains vers leurs bijoux de famille.

- J'ai été traumatisé, encore maintenant je ne suis pas rassuré quand on m'en fait!

- Tu m'étonnes! Cana, c'est fragile ces choses là, à manipuler avec précaution!

- Oui, Wakaba, j'ai bien compris! Le cri très viril de Grey m'a bien renseigné! Ceci dit, lui n'a pas fait mieux : au moment de me faire un cunilingus, il a hésité de peur que je lui pisse dessus!

- Grey! Mais quel goujat! Cette fois c'est les filles qui s'expriment.

- Ben quoi, j'étais ignorant à l'époque, c'était la première fois que je voyais ...ça ...de si prés. J'ai eu quelques inquiétudes, c'est légitime!

- Pffffffffff!

- Pourquoi tu pouffes dans ton coin, Fried?

- J'ai eu la même peur la première fois aussi, mais moi je ne l'ai pas dit!

- Le pire c'est qu'en le lui faisant, j'ai failli mourir étouffé par un poil!

-Moi aussi j'en ai bouffé du poil, et je me suis pas plainte!

- Tsss, les hommes tous les mêmes. Donc au final vous avez quand même réussi à faire quelque chose? Non parce que ça à l'air mal parti quand même! Signale Evergreen

- Oh oui, on a réussi à coucher ensemble, Grey était très enthousiaste d'ailleurs, hein?

- Eh, c'est toi qui voulait que j'aille plus fort, plus vite!

- Pas faux...

- Donc vous avez eu un orgasme? Demande Erza

- Ben non, on a été obligé de couper court ...

- Pourquoi? Vous avez été surpris par la voisine?

-Non, disons que c'est pas simple quand le mec tombe dans les pommes!

-...

- Grey, ne me dis pas que tu t'es vraiment évanoui en plein acte?

-...

- Grey?

-C'est à toi de voir si tu leur dit...

- Tu m'aides vachement, Cana, merci!

- ...

-OK, en fait j'y suis allé un peu trop fort et ...

-Et...

- Je me suis fracassé le crâne sur le mur!

-...

-...

-AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

FIN

.

Voilà désolée pour cette bétise, mais ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment,il fallait que ça sorte.


End file.
